


On the Couch

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sb-kink.livejournal.com/909.html">Superman/Batman kink meme</a> prompt: Quicke on the sofa in Bruce's office. (Wayne Tower) Luthor walks in and is oblivious to the situations and insists on talking about some joint venture (or something). Extra points if Supes tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Couch

Sex with Bruce was always amazing, but here with the mid-afternoon sun streaming through the full-length glass windows and the leather couch warm underneath their flesh, it was glorious. Clark had forgotten who had started this ritual of a post-lunch quickie in Bruce's office, but it was a tradition he enjoyed maintaining. Bruce was flushed in the warm afternoon light, sprawled underneath him. The darkness that hid in his eyes couldn't survive the combined onslaught of the sinking sun and Clark's endless blue eyes, too warm skin. There was very little of the Bat present during these encounters, just the open, endless joy of the man he loved.

Clark was deep within his lover, reveling in that tight heat. Bruce's cock was painfully hard, resting against his stomach. Their suit pants were undone and pushed down to their knees, but they were otherwise clothed. Bruce's hands alternated between gripping Clark's hair and pulling at his own tie, panting. Clark was grinding his hips down with each thrust, savoring the way Bruce's eyes darkened with lust. They were rocking together, quietly gasping when the large double doors flew open.

“Ah Brucie, hope I'm not interrupting.” Lex Luthor strolled in like he owned the place. The frantic protests of Bruce's secretaries could be heard in the background before the weighted doors swung closed on their own. The billionaire strode over to the other glass wall, looking out over the city. Or maybe just his own reflection in the window.

Clark instantly froze and dropped close to Bruce. Their couch was close to perpendicular glass wall and facing out to catch the light. The combination of this position and the setting sun meant that Luthor could see little more than a silhouette of the couch, a head at one end and a pair of feet at the other. Clark's low profile kept him hidden from view, thankfully.

“Caught you napping, did I?” Luthor smirked, “Never mind, don't get up. I wanted to tell you about this little idea of mine...”

The pair looked at each other wide eyed. This could _not_ be happening. Luthor was droning on about Government stimulus packages and combined revenue streams or some nonsense. Bruce wasn't listening, making frantic motions with his hands to get Clark to go. But Clark was listening with one ear. And he couldn't stand it. The way the man talked to Bruce!

“... now I don't expect you to understand all of this, dear, but don't worry my accountants have it all figured out – you won't need to bother yours...”

Bruce was one of the most intelligent, confident and dedicated people Clark had ever known. He was proud to call him his partner and lover. But the way Luthor talked to him was disgusting, like he was better than Bruce. Like he knew him and found him wanting. Like he _owned_ Bruce. No. This self-absorbed, ruthless monster had no claim over Bruce. No one did but Clark. Clark looked at the man in his arms, their faces just inches apart. Bruce's handsome face and broken, brilliant mind. This man was his. He thrust his hips forward. Bruce's eyes flew even wider, and he flung a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. Yes. Only Clark could do this to Bruce. He thrust again, then again, working back into a rhythm. The angle wasn't that great this close together, the thrust shallow and slow. But it was still good.

“... of course, it might lead to a few redundancies in Wayne Enterprises, but that's neither here nor there...”

A soft moan escaped Bruce's mouth despite his hand.

“Exactly, businessmen such as ourselves understand such sacrifices...”

Clark continued working their hips together. Feeling his lover tense in his arm. This wasn't going to last long. The tiny noises their bodies made seemed like sirens in Clark's ears.

“... so let me know what you think, Brucie dear.” Luthor turned and walked back towards the doors.

Bruce's eyes were losing focus, his hands now buried in the front of Clark's shirt. He pulled Clark closer and bit his shoulder through the cheap fabric. The pool of heat in Clark's stomach suddenly surged and he came, a word just spilling over his lips. “Yes.”

Luthor paused and cocked an eyebrow, the movement even more obvious on his bald head. “No need to get excited, m'boy.” He chuckled smugly, withdrew a cigar from his top pocket and grinned around it as he left the room. The doors closed silently behind him.

The lovers lay tangled together panting, Clark collapsed on top of Bruce. Clark never even saw Bruce's hand before it slapped him across the back of the head. A sudden thought made him laugh.

“What? I thought ninjas were into stealth.”


End file.
